


I Am Here

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [8]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "As stars spell out your name I feel warmth in my body. A comfortable reminder of your hands and your eyes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> An original/Destiel drabble.

_Hold on and wait for me._

_I won't be away for too long._

_\--_

On the other side of the universe I will wait for you.

As stars spell out your name I feel warmth in my body.

A comfortable reminder of your hands and your eyes.

But there is a coldness in my heart.

A resentment.You always leave.You never stay.

 

Why do you choose to leave?

Why don’t you stay here with me?

Don’t go, leaving me again, wanting and waiting.

Just stay longer this time.

Entertain my ears with your soft song once more.

Massage my skin with your soothing hands.  

I am all here aching for you.

Waiting.

Anxiously.

Patiently.

\--

_My love, my love. I may be out of your sight but I am here._

_Sensuous and bodily._

_Yearning for your touch just as much, always._

_And I told you that I would be back._

_See?_

_I am here._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please credit me if this work is reposted or shared, thank you.


End file.
